Gohan and the Vacation from Hell
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: This is a great story and very funny. Gohan goes on a vacation... to Hogwarts. If you like Gohan and Videl then you'll love this story. FINISHED!!!!
1. A Surprising Change of Plans

Dedications: I dedicate my first fic to my cousin Starry-chan who introduced me to FanFiction.net.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay this may suck, but I think you might like it. Please R&R!  
  
AndriaFighty  
  
RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG. The bell rang. School was finally out for the summer. The only thing in Gohan's mind was vacation. The Sons, Briefs, Krillin's family, and Piccolo were all going to London for summer vacation.  
  
"Gohan!" Gohan heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned aroung only to be kissed by his girlfriend and fiancÃ©, Videl.  
  
"Did you think that you were going on vacation without saying good-bye?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Videl. I didn't mean to. I just -" He was interrupted again by a more passionate kiss. He was just about to try to talk again when he was tapped on the shoulder by his short friend, Krillin..  
  
"Gohan, can we go now! I want to see Big Ben before I die. Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see your girlfriend."  
  
" She's not my girlfriend Krillin. Lay off it," said a beet red Gohan.  
  
Gohan and Videl had been secretly dating due the their feared disapproval of Hercule Satan, Videl's father. They still haven't told of their engagement.  
  
When Gohan had said his final farewell to Videl, he went with Krillin to meet the Z-Fighters and their families. There they were: Chi - Chi, Goku, Goten, with Vegeta, Bulma, Chibi-Trunks, and Mirai Trunks. Also there were Krillin, 18, Marron, and Piccolo.  
  
Mirai- Trunks was there because he figured that his world sucked and he wanted to spend more time with his little self .  
  
"Finally, Kakkarot's brat is here. Can we go yet?" exclaimed Vegeta. "Yes Vegeta. Remember, we're stopping in Paris for a snack," answered Goku. They all left into the skies, toward Paris.  
  
During the past year Chi - Chi, Bulma, and Marron had learned to fly. Since they were only beginners, it took them awhile to travel. The whole way there, Vegeta was constantly complaining about how slow his mate, her freaky friend, and Krillin's annoying little flibbity-jibbit were going. "I can't believe you never learned to fly. What are you stupid? Here I am, a grown adult, prince of the saiyan race and I can do plenty. I can fly, I can fight, and I can turn Super-Saiyan."  
  
Bulma was so enraged at Vegeta, but little Marron was the one with the comeback. "But Vegi-San, I thought Goku learned first, and I thought that you couldn't turn into a Super-Saiyan for the first time until your life depended on it."  
  
"I... I... I...," but Vegeta was lost for words. He stayed silent the whole time afraid that the woman would punish him if yelled at a little girl. When they finally arrived in Paris, he had cooled down.  
  
After uncapsuling many picnic tables worth of food, they started eating. All of the boys wanted to go looking around but Chi - Chi put a firm foot down and said that if they stayed she would not give them dinner. So they were off again and finally, they were in London.  
  
"WOW!" shouted an open-mouthed Goten, "This is so cool. I can't wait to- Ahhh!" Goten had tripped on something shiny. "What the heck is this. It looks like a golden ball with wings."  
  
"Gohan!' Gohan turned around frantically. he knew that voice. "Videl, where are you?" Then he was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to find Videl. "I escaped to be with you. What's happening? Gohan I missed you so much!"  
  
"Gohan," said a two more unpleasant voices, "Gohan, did your girlfriend come here just to be with you. How sweet." It was Krillin and Vegeta. Gohan was turning beet red. "You guys better stop that or I'll-," but Videl got there first. She kicked them both below the belt. They were lying face down on the floor, not knowing what had hit them. Everyone's laughter ended when thay heard Goten and Chibi-Trunks screaming.  
  
It happened so fast that it took them a while to understand what happened. Goten, holding the ball, had started to fly off with Chibi-Trunks right behind him. No, wait, the ball was carrying them off. In a rush all of the Z-Fighters, their families, and Videl struggled to keep them. In the end they were all carried off into a world none of them had ever encountered before. The World of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They only thing that they knew was that this would be their greatest challenge ever.  
  
Okay, well just make the author happy and R&R. Remember, happy authors make more chapters. I plan to have the next one ready soon! 


	2. [2] Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own HP or DBZ OR their love lives. Don't yell at me!  
  
They all landed with an umph in an extremely busy castle. they heard different voices all around them:  
  
'Yes, I hear he's dead. Dumbledore's taken the position."  
  
"Yep, came straight into the office, flash of green light and it's over."  
  
" Well it's about itme. Father should've taken over though. Now we have a muggleloving---"  
  
"Excuse me," a hurried Gohan rushed over to hear what was going on, "What happened, who died?" The young man who was talking looked over at him. He was blonde and wearing robes that distinctly had the word Slytherin on it. Gohan was sure that Slytherin was not a word, but he remained calm. Then, the kid answered him. "You don't know. I don't recognize you. Are you a first year. Well, anyway, the Minister of Magic has died. Lord Voldemort has killed him. Dumbledore has taken over now."  
  
All of the Z-Fighters were astonished. Minister of MAGIC? LORD VOLDEMORT? DUMBLEDORE? There silence was erupted by Videl's shrieks.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is that you?" The young boy turned around and looked dumbstruck. "Videl?" Draco looked as if he would collapse. Videl? THe Videl Satan? The one who came to England on tour with her father and the Videl who kicked his own butt on a broomstick? That Videl? His thought were suddenly interrupted by Videl. "Yep. You don't honestly think you can hide your thoughts from me do you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry," whispered Ron to his best friend, "who's that talking to Malfoy. I haven't seen her around the grounds, and I know she wasn't just sorted. So who is she?" Harry- "I don't know, but she's hot. Maybe I can steal her away from Malfoy and ask her on a date--- like you stole Cho Chang."  
  
"And did I ever mention how sorry I was about that," said Ron Blushing furiously. "So go and ask her. It can't hurt, can it?" "Okay, I'll ask her."  
  
Harry wakled up to Videl under the watchful eyes of Gohan, Goten, and Chibi - Trunks. Harry asked her if he could have a word. "Um, pretty girl, could I have a word?" (ghetto much?) "Hey, I am talking here! Well, okay." said Videl trying to get away from the googly eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry dragged Videl off into a small corner still under close watch by Gohan (Goten and chibi - Trunks had gotten bored). "I was wondering,' started Harry shuffling his feet. 'Yes," said an anxious Videl. "Wangoutwime?"  
  
"Excuse me?" "Do you want to go out with me," siad an even more anxious Harry. "Well, you see. I'm kinda, well, I'm kinda engaged," Videl stuttered while looking adoringly at Gohan. Then she quickly added a "Sorry" and walked off and kissed Gohan.  
  
"What was that all about?" started the worried Gohan. Videl began to explain what happened with her an Draco, but was quickly interrupted. "I meant with the short boy with the scar." "Oh, he just asked me out," said Videl blushing furiously. "WHAT?" shouted an impatient Gohan, "WHat? Videl, what'd you say? You didn't say yes did you, did you Videl? You know that you belong to me right? I mean us, being practically engaged and all." Videl just starred at him until finally saying, "I don't belong to anyone. For your information I said no, but now that you just said that, I think I might just say yes. GOOD-BYE Gohan!" and then she stormed off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, what'd she say? What happened?" Harry looked at his friend silently until finally admitting to what had happened. "I made a total fool of myself, Ron. She's ENGAGED!" Then, Hermione came bursting into the hall. "What happened?" she said seeing the looks on both Ron and Harry's faces. "Harry just got turned down by an engaged girl." Hermione starred at them until finally saying, "Harry, you and I are going out, remember? I asked you over the summer and you resonded yes." Harry looked as if he would faint. How could he forget about him and Hermione, the dream couple. He begged Hermione to forgive him but she just walked off in a huff.  
  
As Hermione was walking, she saw a cute teen male with short, black, spikey hair. She rushed over to him passing a girl with short, black hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Videl ran away from Gohan and marched strait to Harry as a girl with brown, bushy hair approached Gohan. Buth asked the two boys the same question at once:  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
**okay I know it has the cliffhanger at the end. Please R&R. Always remember:  
  
Good Review make happy authors, happy autors make great new chapters ao R&R! 


	3. So Ya Wanna Learn Quidditch Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. DEAL WITH ME!  
  
Gohan looked at the bushy haired girl. He was still heartbroken over Videl. Hermione must have noticed the shock because almost instantly after it was shown she said, "Oh I'm sorry if I startled you. It's okay. My boyfriend just dumped me for a sporty looking black-haired chick." Now Gohan must have really looked shocked. Videl?!!!? "Oh! You must be dating that kid with the scar! Of course I'll go out with you!" Hey, he thought, I can make her jealous!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY! I thought you were engaged!" said a frightened, yet happy Harry. "Well I was, but we broke up. So do you?" " Do I what?" "Want to go out with me?" " Well duh! Of course I do." Videl smiled. This would make Gohan jealous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the Saiyans then split up. Goku, Gohan, and Goten followed Harry to the Gryffindor common room. Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, and Chibi Trunks went with Malfoy to Slytherin. Krillin and Piccolo trailed behind Hanna Abbott and reached Hufflepuff. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Marron, Videl, and 18 caught sight of the girl named Cho and followed her to Ravenclaw. In all the common rooms there were sign up books in which all members of the houses were to sign, and so each of the gang signed it, each under their house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
None of the Saiyans or their accomplices slept that night. All of them still had a vivid memory of last night's events. When they got up from their bed they decided to try to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's time to announce the Quidditch teams of the season," announced a speaker, "This year we have a new system. We chose randomly from the books that you all signed yesterday night. The results are, Slytherin team: Chasers: Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Beaters: Vegeta and My-ray, I mean Meer-ar-ee Trunks. Keeper: Chibi Trunks, and Seeker: Draco Malfoy! Hufflepuff team: Chasers: Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch- Fletchey, and Piccolo… hmmm there seems to be a smudge on that last name. Beaters: Krillin and Susan Bones. Keeper: Sally-Anne Perks, and Seeker: Ernie Macmillon! Ravenclaw team: Chasers: Terry Boot, Marron, and Lisa Turpin. Beaters: Chi-Chi Son and Bulma Briefs. Keeper: Cho Chang, and Seeker: Videl Satan! Finally, Gryffindor Team leading us to another victory…" " Jordan!" yelled a slightly angered Minerva McGonnagal. "Okay, Okay, now Gryffindor team: Chasers: Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, thank god for her! She is so sexy…" "JORDAN I'M WARNING YOU!" "Sorry Professor. And George Weasley! Beaters: Fred Weasley and Goten Son! Keeper: Coku Zon! And Seeker: Gohan Son!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the Z Fighters looked stunned. "They said my name wrong!" cried Goku. "Dad, you probably just spelled it wrong or they couldn't read it," explained Gohan. "Yeah, I guess your right!" Vegeta and his sons both looked horror stricken to the fact that they had to team up with people. Piccolo and Krillin just stood there dumbstruck. The girls all looked… well, content. All had smiles on their faces. The guys thought it was because they were all annoyed. Anyhow, Gohan was thinking really hard? "Um Videl," "I'm not talking to you Gohan!" "But Videl, what is Quidditch? Is it even a word? And why is that guy Harry Potter on my team!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, you a Chaser?" Ron looked at Harry stunned. They just stared at each other until Harry broke the silence, "That's not the half of it. Videl's old boyfriend, you know Gohan, took my spot as seeker!" This is so unfair!" Then they both looked up to see Gohan coming toward them. "Um… can I talk to you Henry, or whatever your name is," Harry was surprised but said, "Harry. Okay." They both went to a nice corner. "Hairy—" "HARRY!" "Okay, Harry, what is Quidditch?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry almost died laughing. A Seeker, who doesn't know what Quidditch is. It's priceless! After Harry calmed himself down, he talked, "Well, how about I'll tell you tomorrow, at the Quidditch field." Gohan looked happy already. "Okay! Can I bring a couple of friends?" "Sure." "Oh and where is a Quidditch field?" Harry sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. 


	4. So Ya Wanna Learn Quiddtch Part II

A/N: Okay this chapter is really funny. For those of you who like Mirai- Trunks in spandex, this is your chapter and the next one! I hope you enjoy my story! *Happy Reading*  
  
Mistakes: I can't find my chapter and ff.net was down at the moment so with the Gryffindor Quidditch team: Harry is the Keeper and whoever was the Keeper plays Harry's position.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. That's actually probably a good thing since I don't write that well when I do both of them.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Starry-chan, the ultimate fan of one Mirai-chan.  
  
Gohan and the Vacation from Hell Chapter 4 So You Wanna be in Quidditch Part II  
  
It was early in the morning the day that Harry chose to teach the gang. In fact, it was also raining. To Harry's slight amazement, the Z- Fighters weren't in the slightest annoyed. In fact, they were quite happy.  
  
"Yippee!" said a very happy Goten, "Rain!"  
  
"Thank heavens for that!" said Gohan, "I'm used to all this rain!"  
  
"Really? How surprising, you usually have a bubble around your head!" said a slightly angered Videl.  
  
At this Harry laughed profoundly. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Okay men."  
  
"And women sweetie," Videl pointed out, enjoying the angered look on Gohan's face.  
  
"And women, now listen up. So you wanna be in Quidditch, huh? Well I'm here to teach you all about it," Harry said in a deep Scottish accent. "So Quidditch is easy enough to understand. There are seven players: Three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and a Seeker - that's you," he said pointing to Gohan. "There are three kinds of balls." He picked up a funny shaped red one, "This one's called the quaffle. The Chasers handle the quaffle and try to put it into one of these three hoops. The Keeper - that's me - defends the hoops. With me so far?"  
  
Gohan, who was paying a lot of attention to how to play answered for all of them. "I think so. What are those?" He said pointing to two moving black ones."  
  
"Ahh," said Harry, who then handed Gohan and Mirai Trunks (who was wearing Spandex) each something hat looked like a baseball bat. "You better take this." With that he released one of the balls, which went flying. "Careful now, it's coming back." And it did come back. Gohan and Trunks both swung, but they missed and the ball got Harry in the nose.  
  
"UUUUUURGGGGGGHHHH! I hate it when that happens!"  
  
"What were those?"  
  
"Bludgers, nasty little buggers. The only thing I want you," he said pointing to Gohan, "to worry about is this." Harry pulled out a small golden ball. "The Golden Snitch."  
  
"Would this ball hit me where it hurts?"  
  
"Uh.no."  
  
"No? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, okay. What do I have to do?"  
  
"You catch it before the other team's Seeker does. You catch this-er what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Gohan. Son Gohan."  
  
"Your name is Son?"  
  
"No, my name is Gohan."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I said my name was Son Gohan."  
  
"Right. That would make your name Son and your last name Gohan."  
  
"Well, actually it's different where I came from."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. Our surname comes before our name."  
  
"Okay, what ever."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You catch this, before the other team's Seeker. You catch this and the game is over. You catch this Gohan and we most likely win."  
  
"Yikes, I don't think I can handle this much pressure."  
  
"You never were able to," said Videl in a snappy voice."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean."  
  
"It means that you never were able to handle pressure."  
  
"I am too!"  
  
"Than prove it!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"You do that."  
  
'Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
And they both went off in the other direction, leaving the others in shock.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, they like each other," answered Goten and Chibi Trunks in unison.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I thought they broke up. I mean they were engaged, but-"  
  
"WHAT?" asked all the Z-Fighters.  
  
"They were engaged, but they broke up. I thought you guys, you know being their friends, would've known."  
  
"No. They never told us."  
  
"Well, they told me they were engaged."  
  
"Yes!" shouted Chi Chi, "I get grandchildren!"  
  
"Lucky!" shouted Bulma.  
  
"Hey, I forgot my sunglasses." Gohan was back.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never told us you and Videl were engaged!"  
  
"How'd you find out."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"How did he find out?"  
  
"Videl."  
  
"VIDEL?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's it. She's dead!"  
  
"Who's dead?" asked Videl as she too came back to get her sunglasses."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You told Harry we were engaged. He told everyone else."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well that's okay because we're not really engaged anymore, are we?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
And both of them left without another side-glance. As Videl walked up to the Entrance Hall she had a tear in her eye. It was just another moment before she realized that she really missed Gohan. She ran back to the Quidditch field.  
  
At the same time as Videl left Hermione came onto the field.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"I was just wondering how tonight sounded."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For our date!"  
  
"Oh, yeah that sounds fine."  
  
"Okay." Hermione reached up and kissed Gohan on the cheek.  
  
Videl ran out to the Quidditch field to tell Gohan her feelings. When she got to the edge of it, she saw a horrible sight. Hermione was kissing Gohan, and it looked like he was kissing her back. 


	5. The Quidditch Games

A/N: Okay so this is another great Mirai Trunks in spandex chapter. Should have lots of laughs! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. I hope you don't hold anything against me. Again, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to Starry-chan the still number one fan of Mirai Trunks in Spandex.  
  
Gohan and the Vacation from Hell Chapter 5 The Quidditch Games  
  
Videl walked back in the castle, raged with anger. How could Gohan do this! Why would he do this. She thought he loved HER! He knew she was just messing around with Harry's brain. Harry is the brainless git! But maybe he didn't know. Maybe he was oblivious to that fact. It would actually make sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's our first match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Here comes the Gryffindor team lead by captain, Harry Potter. They are Johnson, Son, Weasley, Weasley, Son, Son, and Potter! Slytherin team lead by captain, Chibi Trunks. They are Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Vegeta, Trunks, Malfoy, and Trunks!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers at the sight of the Gryffindor team. The girls in the crowd oohed and ahhed at Vegeta and Mirai Trunks on the Slytherin team. They both convinced the teachers to let them wear spandex because it helped them concentrate.  
  
"And it's Gryffindor in possession, George Weasley of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight toward the Slytherin posts, looking good, George! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Goyle, Goyle of Slytherin tearing up the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work by Goten Son, Goyle drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina - nice swerve around Crabbe - duck, Angelina, that's a bludger! - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR! Wait, was that the Snitch?"  
  
The crowd looked out toward Gohan who was in a deep dive, right toward McGonnagal. He lifted her up into the air, with her screaming, "LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"But Harry said to get the Golden Witch!"  
  
"The Golden SNITCH Idiot!"  
  
"Oh okay, what does that look like?"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The Slytherin crowd was cheering. Malfoy had gotten the Snitch in all the confusion. Slytherin had won 150-10.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE GOLDEN SNITCH LOOKED LIKE!"  
  
"Well I thought you said witch!"  
  
"Wood would've been so disappointed!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"He would've been saying-"  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID! HARRY DID YOU NOT TEACH HIM RIGHT? TEACH HIM LIKE I TAUGHT YOU!"  
  
"WOOD!"  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back! McGonnagal called express owl and said you guys needed help."  
  
"You're here to stay?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the second match of the year Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff!"  
  
Hufflepuff ended up winning that game. Ernie turned out to be an excellent Seeker. The team won 200-10.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the third match of the season, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff!"  
  
Ravenclaw won that match. Cho trained Videl very well. Videl was able to catch the Snitch within the first two minutes of the game. They won 150- 0.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the fourth match of the year Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!"  
  
Wood and Harry trained Gohan very well. Wood told him not to cathch the Snitch until they had fifty points. He caught it when they had seventy points. Gryffindor won 220-10.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the fifth match of the season Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin!"  
  
They Ravenclaw Chasers were superb in this match. In the first ten minutes they scored eighty points, but then Slytherin got the Snitch. Slytherin won 120-80.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to the final match of the Quidditch season! The points stand thus: In last place is Hufflepuff with 210 points. Tied for second and third place are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with 230 point. In first place is Slytherin with 310 points. Let the last game, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, begin!"  
  
The game didn't need to be played. Both teams knew that the team who got the Snitch would win the cup. It was as simple as that. The game started. Gryffindor scored a goal right from the start. There was a great uproar in the crowd. There was Gohan and Videl, racing neck in neck, trying to get the Snitch. They were gaining on it. Their hands were poised. They reached out, and both grabbed it at the same time, but there was no cheering from the crowds. Gohan and Videl were both spinning, being lifted off their brooms. The Snitch was a port key.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you liked it. I will be updating as soon as I can! Please read and review. Read my other stories too! 


	6. Voldemort

A/N: Okay this is a great chapter in my opinion. I hope you guys like it but please no flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter. This chapter really messes up J.K. Rowlings view of Voldemort so I hope you guys don't mind.

Gohan and the Vacation from Hell

Chapter 6

Voldemort

And they landed with an umph. They seemed to be in a graveyard, a man was coming at them, but he didn't seem much like a man. His skin was a dark shade of green, and his eyes where as red as the color of freshly spilt blood. He struck fear into the hearts of everyone who had faced him. Barely anyone speaks his name. The Dark Lord lifted his hood and looked straight into the eyes of Gohan and Videl.

"Damn! Wormtail, we got the wrong ones."

A man, just about as short as Harry, came up to them. He also looked into the eyes of Gohan and Videl.

"But, sire, I swear, it was the match. I did right before the match!"

The Dark Lord looked at the two young lovers again. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"He's the Keeper for the Gryffindor team. I expect he's wondering where we are at the moment."

"Wormtail?

"But, sire, I promise you. Lucius Malfoy told me that Harry was the Seeker."

Videl looked slightly confused. "Haven't you heard? My fiancé here beat him to the spot."

Gohan looked at Videl, very confused. "Huh? Videl you said we broke up!"

Videl ignored him. "I guess he's too good for the likes of that brat."

Voldemort looked as if he would jump for joy. "Then would you like to join me?"

"Huh! Like yeah right!"

"Then let's duel."

"Alright then. Gohan, are you ready?"

Gohan looked flabbergasted. "Yeah, I'll duel."

Voldemort had a smile on his face. "Can you handle me?"

Videl was just about to answer, but there was a sudden whizzing sound. 

"Kakarrot, you took us to a graveyard!"

"No, look. There they are!"

Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, and for some reason Harry had transported there. Harry used a weird spell thing that Dumbledore had taught him. 

Videl didn't look in the slightest bit surprised. "AND my boyfriend's gonna whip your ass!"

Harry ran up to Videl and Gohan. "No! Videl he can't! You guys have to get out of here!"

"Stay out of this Harry!"

"Harry Potter."

"Uh oh!"

Voldemort came out from the shadows. Harry looked like he had just been petrified.

"I was hoping you'd come back for your friends. Would you care to duel?"

"I…I…"

But Gohan cut in. "No, Voldemort—er, that is your name isn't it?—we're supposed to duel!"

"Would you like to go first then?"

"Yeah, I would—er, I think."

"Then take out your wand."

"I don't have one. I use my mind power."

Voldemort didn't wince in the slightest. "All the more easier."

Voldemort took out his wand, and Gohan stood in his battling pose. Vegeta, Goku, Mirai Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo were all making bets on how long it would take Gohan to defeat Voldemort. Goten and Chibi Trunks were trying to decide who would fight next if Gohan died. Harry was looking at them all, stunned.

'Do you guys know what he's up against?"

"Is he anything like Cell?"  


"Who the heck is Cell?"

They ignored him. "And besides, he can't possibly be worse than the Androids."

"But—" The world was going out of control for Harry. Here were these new recruits of Magic, facing Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all wizards, and they weren't even flinching.

"Are you going to duel me or not?"

"Yeah, lets get started."

The two of them bowed, but just barely. Voldemort smiled at Gohan, and then at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Gohan fell at the utter of the words. Videl screamed. "No! Gohan! I can't believe it!"

Goku thought he would faint. "Aww, it's over already?"

Chibi Trunks looked very delighted. "Yes! My turn next!"

Vegeta issued one of his signature smirks. "It seems that your son can't even beat a skinny thing like that."

Videl was whimpering. Gohan was her night and day, yet there he was before her, dead—or was he. Videl could still sense his power. She could still here him in her head. And then, just like in a Disney movie, Gohan got up, dusted himself off, and smiled at Voldemort. "Is that all you got?"

Voldemort was shocked. No one but Harry had survived that curse. "How—what—Harry Potter?"

Gohan looked flabbergasted. "No, he's standing over there."

"How did you survive that?"

'Haven't you heard? I'm a Saiyajin." 

"A Saiya-what?" (A/N: Oh yeah! You have to read that story!)

" Basically I'm an Alien."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, good-bye."

"What—"

Gohan shot a ki-blast at Voldemort. It sent him flying into a tombstone. 

"Had enough?"  


"Not yet."

Voldemort got up and got his wand ready, but the instant he saw Gohan raise his hands he changed his mind.

"I'll see you again, kid!" And with that he disappeared. 

A/N: Okay, so this is almost the end. There's only one more chapter, and it will be the end of my first fic! Yeah!


	7. The Wedding

A/N: So this is going to be it, the end. I hope you have enjoyed my fic and I hope you like this chapter! *Happy Reading*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ so… please don't think I'm doing something wrong. This is my own version!

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to patipati. She is a great friend and will love this chapter! Patipati, and everyone else, enjoy!

Gohan and the Vacation from Hell

Epilogue

The Wedding

After this incident there wasn't much more to do. Videl apologized to Harry. Gohan apologized to Hermione. Harry apologized to Hermione and they made up. The four of them are now best friends and often travel to the different worlds to see each other. 

Gohan and Videl finally chose to tell everyone about their engagement, being as everyone basically already knew. Mr. and Mrs. Satan welcomed Gohan into their family with open arms. Goku and Chi-Chi welcomed Videl, Chi-Chi more happily then anyone. "I finally get grandchildren," she would often say. 

The wedding was to take place at Hogwarts and it was to be a double. Harry and Hermione too were getting married. The day of the wedding the place filled up with wizards and fighters alike. As Videl and Hermione walked down the Great Hall, Gohan knew that there was no better time in his life, but he was wrong.

It is now a year after the wedding. Gohan and Videl are the proud parents of one little girl, Pan. Mirai-Trunks still looks at her weirdly, as if he knew her from before.

It is now 15 years after Pan's birth. It is now her turn to walk down the aisle, to meet her husband, Trunks (Chibi, but now grown up). As Gohan walks her down and kisses her, and sits down next to Videl in the front seat, he knows that this is the best damn day of his life. 


End file.
